A Hidden Truth
by Paulsgirlygirl
Summary: Brooke is the popular cheerleader. Cassie is the new girl in the school. What happens when their two worlds collide and how are the rest of the Tree Hill gang related to it? Read and find out. A Brucas, Jeyton and Naley fic. Please read and review!


Hey everyone. This is a new story my cousin, Cmmfan89, and I are working on. It is a Brucas, Naley and Jeyton fic. It is also posted on the WB threads under my cousin's name, CMMandJLlover89. Please read and review. Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, neither does my cousin so don't sue!

Cassie ran out of the house, tears glistening in her eyes. So many thoughts were running through her head. She had just found out that she was adopted when she was little. That these people were not her real parents. That they had been lying to her for the past 15 years.

Flashback to earlier that night Cassie's POV

"Honey we need to talk."

I walked in the house and saw my parents sitting on the couch in the living room. I automatically knew something was wrong. There faces screamed it and I had I feeling in my gut it was not something I was gonna like at all. I looked over at my mom.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should sit down. There is something your father and I need to tell with you."

"Okay…"

I sat down on the sofa. I was worried. What was so important that they needed to wait up till 12 o'clock at night to talk to me about?

"We got a call the other day. It was Mr. Wheaton…"

"Who's he?"

"Well, you see, your father and I were going to tell you this when you were older but with what has happened we figure we should tell you now. You see, you were adopted."

I have to admit I never saw that one coming. I figured they were gonna tell me I was sick or something like that. Like, I am so sick, any second now I'll just fall over and die. But adopted, that's not what I expected.

"When you were little your mother was in a car accident. You were probably only 2 or 3 months old when she died. Your father didn't know about you. In your mothers will it said if something was to happen to her you should be put up for adoption or put in foster care until you were of legal age. Mr. Wheaton was the man who worked at the adoption agency. He just called to inform us that your real father died. He had a heart attack. He said there was going to be a funeral held on June 9th. If you want to go, we can. You have about two weeks to decide. Mr. Wheaton also said that you have two half brothers. Their names are Lucas and Nathan. They are both 17. You might want to meet them."

I just sat there. Kinda in shock I guess. You would be to if you were in this situation. What am I supposed to say to them? Sure, I would to go to my fathers' funeral even though I never met him. And sure, I would love to meet my half brothers that probably don't even know I exist.

"No." After a few minutes of contemplating my answer I told them. "No."

"But sweetie…"

"No. I don't want to go. Especially with you. You lied to me. You've been lying to for years. Were you ever even going to tell me or were you going to just skip that little detail."

"We were just doing what we though was best."

"Yeah, and lying to me is the way to go. I just… I just have to leave. I'm going to bed."

With that I stormed up the stairs. Boy, was I mad. Pausing a moment at the top of the steps I listened to the end of my parents conversation.

"We should have told her sooner."

"Well, there is nothing we can do about that now. We'll just talk to her in the morning. She'll have cooled off by then. Let's just go to bed."

* * *

She checked again to make sure she had everything. 'Permit, check. Clothes, check. Keys, check. A map. Wait, what didI do with the map. It's in the car. Good,check. What else wouldI need? Nothing. I guess it's time to go then.' 

Throwing her bags in the back seat of the carshe stuck the key in the ignition to turn it on. Furiously, shewiped away the tears running down her checks. She pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the highway. Searching her brain she tried to remember where her parents had said her real dad was from… Tree… Tree something. Tree… Mountain. She knew it was Tree something. Why couldn't she remember? She was great at remembering useless information but when it comes to important things, nope. What was the name?!?

"Tree Hill! That's it!"

* * *

"Oh come on Haley. You were great the last time we needed your help with this. And I bet Nathan would love to see you in a cheerleading uniform again! Please!" 

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in Haley's living room trying to convince her to join the cheerleading squad. So far, they were not having any luck. One of the girls on the squad had quit after they found out they were going to be cheerleading, not only at basketball games, but now football games too.

That was going to be the new thing this year. Going to the football games to cheer on their team. Everyone figured it was probably because the team sucked. No one had really wanted to at first but in the end they decided it could be fun. So they all agreed. They would start practice at the end of August when the marching band had their band camp. That was another problem. They would not be able to perform at half time because that's when the band performs.

Brooke and Peyton were a little upset about having to go the games because of the band. Not so much the band as it was the color guard. All they did was run around the field smiling while twirling their stupid little flags. The cheerleaders and the guard did not get along. At all.

"No."

"Please! Pretty please with sugar on top! Come on tutorgirl, we really need you. Please!"

Haley looked up to see them sitting there with sad little puppy dog faces. 'Not the faces, they know I can't resist those faces.'

"Fine."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you!!"

* * *

"You missed." 

"Shut up, bro." Nathan threw the ball at Lucas. "You shoot then."

" So, how are you guys doing?" Jake asked from his seat on the bleachers. He was playing with Jenny who has just woken up from her nap. Looking back over at Nathan, he waited for an answer.

" I'm doin good, it's my mom though. She is acting pretty odd lately. She acts like she is upset, but she seems happy that he is dead. Like the other day she said she was going to pick of the flowers for the funeral, but while she was gone, the florist called to say she never came. "

" That really doesn't mean anything."

" Yeah, but when she came home, she was acting funny and she smelt like cologne. I think she was with a guy."

" Don't worry bout it man. Listen, I gotta go. Jenny over here is starting to get restless. I'll see ya guys later." Jake got up and gave Luke and Nathan a manly hug before grabbing Jenny's bag and leaving.

" Yeah, we should probably be going to, Nate. The girls are probably wondering what happened to us by now." Nathan and Lucas grabbed the basketball and headed for the car.


End file.
